


Black Chat

by Flowering_Flutist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Lovely, Sad, Shock, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowering_Flutist/pseuds/Flowering_Flutist
Summary: See as Hawk Moth takes matters into his own hands, and the results from it.(This is based off of a scene in Black Panther, comment below if you have a guess as to which scene it's from)





	Black Chat

Crowds cheered, as Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day again, and disappeared out of sight. 

De-transformed, Marinette ran to the park. She had 5 minutes to get there, or else she’d miss her date with Adrien. Her best friend Alya set them up to meet at 2:00 and work together on their school project, making a designer outfit that gave off the theme “Panther”. 

Adrien, on the other hand, knew this would be easy, as he was the all famous Chat Noir who was a cat himself, and knew that Marinette was the best designer he has enjoyed working with. She was kind and pretty, and made him smile anytime she was around. 

Both teens made it to the park at the same time, both struggling to say any form of words as to why they were late, but instead laughed at each other and sat on a bench under a tree. Marinette’s heart raced, she was finally next to Adrien, and wasn’t freaking out!

The two began to work, using any and all the time to sprout up ideas. Adrien had propped his arm around Marinette, and she blushed so hard. He smelled really good, and his hair shone perfectly in the sunlight. Both of them were extremely happy. 

Meanwhile, back in his lair, Hawk Moth was mad. He paced around the dome, grunting. 

‘Why can’t I ever get their miraculous’ ‘ he thought, and he took a deep breath. 

“Alright” he said to himself“If you want something done right, you do it yourself” 

Hawk Moth had enough, and his glass window bursted open. He emerged, flying through the air with his akuma butterflies. Screams were heard from all around the city, as Marinette and Adrien paused to see what was the commotion. They saw Hawk Moth fly in front of the eiffel tower, and a tornado of his akuma’s covered the blue sky.

Marinette and Adrien jumped up from the bench, gasping at the same time. 

“Go run towards the school, I’ll meet you there” they said at the same time, but perplexed after finishing their sentences. 

“Ummm, how about you run back home, and I run back home?” Marinette said with a smile, and each went the opposite way. They both hid behind walls, and transformed at the same time, jumping and meeting up at the same time in front of the eiffel tower. 

“Great minds think alike, huh.” Chat Noir said with a smile, and Ladybug shook her head with a smile. She knew Chat loved her, but she didn't want o be the type of heroes that fall in love, and then they can’t get any work done correctly. 

“Welcome, Ladybug and Chat Noir. It is I, Hawk Moth, and I’m sure you know what I want.”

“Sorry to disappoint you Hawk Moth, but you aren’t getting our Miraculous’ ever. You certainly can try though.” and the fight began.

Hawk Moth sent his Akumas around Paris, turning people to turn against Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug threw her yo-yo, tying up multiple people and taking them into the nearest jail. A dog had become Akumatized, forcing Ladybug and Chat Noir to stop heading towards Hawk Moth.

“Let’s split up, I’ll take that dog down, you take Hawk Moth, and we’ll meet up later.”

“Will do, my lady” and with a bow and kiss on the hand, the 2 heroes went their separate ways.

“Chat Noir, where’s your “bug-a-boo? Ran off and left you alone?”

“No, she just knew how weak you were, I can take you all by myself Hawk Moth”, and the fight began.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They fought it out, flying and maneuvering through each opening in the eiffel tower. Hawk Moth was at the top of the tower, launching a barrage of akumas at Chat. He dodged them all, almost to the top of the tower where Hawk Moth stood.

“Your mine now, Hawk Moth” Chat Noir screamed, and he threw his staff. It whistled through the air, and landed directly into Hawk Moth’s stomach. He couldn’t see where it landed, so Chat made his way to the top of the tower, but to his dismay, this wasn’t going to go the way he imagined.

Chat Noir ran over, seeing Hawk Moth on the ground, looking at the sunset.  
Chat’s staff was stabbed through his stomach, yet he sat with a calm expression. He took his mask off, and Chat Noir gasped. Tears sprung to his eyes, as he saw his father with tears falling down his face. A smile appeared, and Mr. Agreste turned to look at his devastated son. 

Adrien took his ring off, crying as well, frantically trying to figure out how to save his father. 

“Dad, come with me, I can get you help. Let me heal you.” he pleaded, but Mr. Agreste shook his head. 

“Why?” he said, “so you can just lock me up? I regret not being a great father, but I can’t bear to be without my son. I made your mother a promise before her death, and I’ve already failed to keep it…”

Adrien wept, smacking the ground with his fist. Mr. Agreste grabbed him into a hug, and the two sat there, the sunset falling. 

“Adrien…..” he paused “just bury me next to your mother, and know that I’m proud of you.”

He looked up at kwami, Nooroo, and smiled.

“Nooroo knows of this, and now I understand too. The ancestors who seeked the full power of these Miraculous’ knew that death was better than bondage..” and he pulled out the spear. 

Adrien screamed, holding his father in his arms. Nooroo went off, taking the brooch Mr. Agreste had, and flying off back to the Kwami holder. 

Ladybug came back, and gasped. She saw Mr. Agreste lying dead on the ground, Adrien lying next to him, and Plagg hovering over Adrien’s head. Her mind raced, trying to piece everything together. Adrien turned around, and appalled, had grabbed Plagg and hid him away. 

“Come here” Ladybug said, extending her arms to Adrien, who flew into them, and wept. Ladybug started crying too, and because she had to use her Lucky Charm earlier, she changed back to Marinette. 

Adrien let go, and his eyes were bugged. Marinette blushed, but gave him a small smile. 

“I’m sorry about your father Adrien….I didn’t know he had a Miraculous like us….but I’m glad you know who I am now. Because for a long time, I’ve loved you, but you loved Ladybug….and maybe now that you see I was Ladybug, you could lo..  
But she wasn't able to finish that sentence, as Adrien grabbed her face and kissed her.

‘He’s so beautiful’ she thought, and she returned the kiss, wiping his tears away, and feeling him calm down a bit. She pulled away, a smile on both their faces. 

“Marinette, I don’t care who you are, but knowing that you have been fighting by my side this whole time just makes me love you more. Thank you for calming me down.”

“Come on, let’s go home” she said, and she escorted him back to his house. She had given Tikki a cookie, and transformed back into Ladybug as they reached the Agreste estate, breaking the news to his dad’s assistant, Natalie. She cried, and ran off, leaving Adrien alone in an empty estate. 

“As Ladybug, I cannot leave you alone like this. Come on, let’s talk to my parents”

The Dupain-Cheng’s were nice people, and for a couple days helped condole Adrien. With him and Marinette now together, and good food from Marinette’s parents, he was happy. He knew that he had to take over his father’s company, but he did as his father asked, and buried him next to his mother. Adrien was sad, but he was happy, as the Dupain-Cheng’s now were his guardians, and he could have his whole estate to share with them. He continued to fight with Ladybug, and the two lived together happily, but every evening he could feel the wind blowing, and knew that it was his parent’s embrace as they were together happily.


End file.
